gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
YMS-02X/CBU-01 Union Blast Custom
|model number=YMS-02X/CBU-01 |developed from= |developed into=N/A |variants=N/A |unit type=Transformable Aerial Combat Mobile Suit |launched=2312 A.D. |destroyed=N/A |operators= |known pilots=Andre Trueman |height=19.0 metres |power plant= |armaments=*GN Long Blade Rifle *4 x GN Autocannon(MA Mode) *4 x GN Light Beam Cannon(MA Mode) *2 x GN Vulcan (mounted on nose & cockpit drum) *2 x GN Wing Blade (MA Mode) *2 x GN Beam Saber *GN Defence Rod |system features=*Onboard AI *Weapons Compartments * *GN Afterburners *Variable Phase GN Armour *Drum Cockpit * |optional equipment=*NGN-LR Linear Rifle *6 x GN Shield Bit *4 x GN Carrier Bit |unique aspects=*Variable Phase GN Armour *GN Afterburners *Drum Cockpit |armour=*Variable Phase GN Armour |accommodation=*Pilot only, cockpit in torso *Docking port for |affiliation= |universe=Anno Domini |storyline= |firstappearance=2312 A.D. |finalappearance=2314 A.D.}} YMS-02X/CBU-01 Union Blast Custom (aka GN Blast, Blast Gundam, Gundam Blast) is the successor to the developed by Celestial Being in the four years between 2308-2312 A.D. Like , it has the ability to switch in between a mobile suit form and a fighter form for high-speed combat. It is piloted by former Union ace pilot Andre Trueman. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Blast was an upgraded variant version of the VMS-15 Union Realdo developed by Bell Factory. Although it possesses stunning capabilities, it was no match for the undoubtedly more advanced prototype MS, the YMS-01A Union Flag developed by the Iris Corporation. Like the Union Realdo, the Blast was primarily designed for aerial combat. Due to this, the Blast's fighter mode was more advanced than the Union Flag's fighter mode, however its performance in mobile suit mode was much more inferior. Unlike Realdo or Flag, Blast's arms are bent backward in flight mode and thus it is more streamlined. Following the decision to further develop the Flag as Union's new mainstay mobile suit, the Blast was decommissioned. However, it was later decided to allow Union ace pilot Andre Trueman to pilot the suit as his personal unit. Despite this, the Blast was never deployed against Celestial Being, the decision being based on the fact that even the suit which had bested it, the Flag, was no match for the Gundams. Following Andre's defection in 2308 A.D., the CB engineers decided to overhaul the Blast, with the intention being to increase the suit's combat capabilities, hopefully allowing the aging mobile suit to fight on equal terms with the GNX-series of mobile suits. However, this required a complete rebuild of the entire suit, which was only made possible by schematics and blueprints supplied by Andre Trueman. In terms of the suit's outward appearance, the only major alteration was making the whole suit slightly larger, facilitating the installation of special, high-capacity GN Condensers (like those installed on the ) and a newly built (and more importantly, more compact) GN Drive, replacing the previous hydrogen fuel source. In addition, the Blast utilizes a direct body particle distribution system to transfer GN Particles directly via the frame instead of the large cables used by the 3rd Generation Gundams, which was adopted from the GNX-series. Similarly, the now redundant Plasma Jet Thrusters were replaced with four high-output GN Thrusters, increasing the Blast's already excellent acceleration and speed. In terms of the frame, the suit has benefited from strengthened limb joints, which not only allow for an easier mid-air transformation, but also give the suit incredible flexibility, essential for close combat. Following the rebuild, the suit was redesignated as the YMS-02X/CBU-01 Union Blast Custom. However, unlike Arios, the Blast Custom cannot be launched in fighter form, as its wingspan is too wide for the catapults. Armaments ;*GN Long Blade Rifle :The GN Long Blade Rifle is the main weapon of the Blast Custom. Developed from GN Sniper Rifle, the weapon is similar in length to its predecessor, but is less focused on long range accuracy. As a result, the Long Blade Rifle fires more powerful particle beam with a greater rate of fire, making it more versatile in combat. In addition, the rifle incorporates a solid-state GN Blade along the underside of the barrel, which can be detached and wielded as a sword in situations where a beam saber would be ineffective, such as facing an opponent that possesses a GN Field. ;*GN Autocannons : The GN Autocannons function as one the Blast Custom's main ranged weapons in fighter form. The weapons are mounted in two pairs of two guns each in the leading edge of the Blast Custom's wings, roughly halfway out. The weapons were developed from the beam guns housed within GN Shield Bits (albeit using traditional barrels rather than the slot-shaped barrels that the shield bits use), due to the small space available, while still allowing for a reasonably powerful shot. The Autocannons can be used as surprise weapons while in mobile suit form, but their accuracy is limited. ;*GN Light Beam Cannons :The GN Light Beam Cannons, along with the GN Autocannons, function as the Blast Custom’s primary ranged weapons in fighter form. The suit mounts four of these weapons; two in the nose section and one in each shoulder unit. The Light Beam Cannons are similar in power to Arios’ GN Twin Beam Rifle, and so provide the Blast Custom with an impressive array of beam weapons when in fighter form, allowing the suit to make full use of its unmatched speed in combat. Also, like Arios’ GN Vulcans, these weapons are only accessible in fighter form. ;*GN Vulcans :These weapons are smaller cousins to other (larger) GN beam weapons. Typical locations include head and wrist mounted systems, both ensuring a wide field of fire. Purely secondary weapons, they are used to engage soft targets, and in a defensive capacity. Their anti-mobile suit capability is virtually nil, especially against another GN powered unit. While there is no meaningful chance of penetrating another mobile suits' armour, there is always a chance that a lucky round could damage joints or sensors. They can also be used in a "spray and pray" fashion once an enemy's armour has been breached, exposing their tender innards. So despite their low power, GN Vulcans can still be a threat no experienced pilot would ignore. While low damage potential limits their offensive utility, the trade off is a high rate of fire. This is very useful when engaging small, fast, manoeuvrable targets such as GN Fangs and missiles. The Blast Custom is equipped with two GN Vulcans, mounted on either side of the cockpit drum. A Haro unit controls the firing of the GN Vulcans, allowing the pilot to focus on operating the rest of the suit's weapons. ;*GN Wing Blades :To give the Blast Custom close combat capabilities in fighter form, the GN Wing Blades (this is not the official name, more like a nickname, as they are not 'blades' in the true sense, just a feature of the suit's wings) were installed on the leading edges of the suit's wings/legs. Similar to the solid state swords used by Exia and 00 Gundam, the leadings edges of the Blast Custom's wings can be covered with a thin sheath of concentrated GN Particles, allowing the wings to slice through enemy mobile suits with ease. When in use, the leading edges of the suit's wings glow a bright white. This feature is very useful when the suit's Variable GN Armour is at it's weakest setting and the Blast Custom is in fighter form, as this dictates the use of high-speed hit-and-run attacks, given the weakness of the suit's armour. Like the GN Autocannons, this feature can be used in mobile suit form, although it is more effective than the GN Autocannons, only made possible by the flexibility of the Blast Custom's frame. ;*GN Beam Sabers :Replacing the Blast Custom's Sonic Blade/Plasma Sword, the suit's two GN Beam Sabers are the same as those used by Arios and Seravee. The blade length is adjustable, allowing the sabers to function as swords or daggers. The swords are housed within the forearm weapons compartments, allowing for quick deployment when they are required. ;*GN Defence Rod :Serving as the Blast Custom’s shield, the GN Defence Rod was developed from the suit’s original Defence Rod. The defense rod is a rotating rod usually connected to the elbow joint of the mobile suits left arm. The rod is capable of deflecting certain physical rounds such as bullets from a machine gun and in some cases a shot from a beam rifle by generating a plasma field. However, the Blast Custom’s GN Defence Rod also has the ability to project a GN Field large enough to shield the entire side of the suit, making it a much more versatile shield. Optional Equipment ;*NGN-LR Linear Rifle :The NGN-LR Linear Rifle is the Blast Custom’s alternative primary armament, which can be equipped in place of the GN Long Blade Rifle. As the name suggests, the weapon was developed from the Blast’s original Linear Rifle, in order to provide the Blast Custom with a ranged weapon which would work in an anti-field. The weapon is powered using electricity generated by the suit’s GN Drive, a facility that the other GN Drives lack, and fires high explosive, armour piercing rounds which are able to pierce the armour of even GN-powered units. The NGN-LR Linear Rifle achieves this by being longer than the Long Blade Rifle, and also possesses a side handle for greater stability while firing. It also is capable of firing rapidly without sacrificing firepower, which most linear rifles cannot do. ;*GN Shield Bits :Like Cherudim, the Blast Custom can be equipped with 6 GN Shield Bits (2 on the rear waist armour, 1 on each leg/wing, and 1 on each knee). While Cherudim's bits are mainly used as remote weapons/shields, the Blast Custom's bits are mainly used as gun pods in flight mode, giving a wider field of fire. Also, the bits are more streamlined than Cherudim's, to reduce the extra drag created by their addition to the suit. ;*GN Carrier Bits :A newer development in remotely-operated weapon/shield bits, the GN Carrier bits are actually not weapons in the true sense. The Carrier Bits are actually designed to give the Blast Custom a limited rescue/retrieval capability. The bits are attached on the Blast Custom's wings/legs, where the shield bits would normally be. Two bits are attached to each wing, one on top of the other, each of them completely folded up for carriage. When the carrier bits are deployed, they detach from the wings/legs and unfold into a large two-pronged clamp/claw. The bits can then latch onto the designated object, for example a mobile suit or mobile armour, and secure themselves by means of a strong clamping action. The bits are then able to carry whatever they have attached onto to another location. Alternatively, the bits can be used to simply support an object with clamping on, if said object is too large for the bits to clamp onto. The bits are able to expand to a certain degree, depending on what they are required to carry. System Features ;*Onboard AI :The onboard AI is used to control the intimidating patterns made by the visor. ;*Weapons Compartments :To reduce air resistance, the Blast stores its weapons within the main body. The GN Beam Sabers are stored within the forearms. ;* ;*GN Afterburners :An additional feature of the Blast Custom's GN Thrusters, the GN Afterburners work by focusing all of the stored particles within the suit's GN Condensers into the GN Thrusters, increasing their output roughly threefold. This massive boost allows the Blast Custom to reach hypersonic speeds of up to Mach 9 within the atmosphere. However, because the rate of output exceeds what the GN Drive can produce, the afterburners can only be used for short bursts. For extended use, Trans-Am is required to avoid draining the suit's particle reserves completely. ;*Variable Phase GN Armour :A feature completely unique to the Blast Custom, the Variable Phase GN Armour was conceived due to the fact that using the usual combination of E-Carbon and GN Composite Armour would increase the suit's weight by too much, thereby putting excessive stress on the frame, and the suit would become too bulky, restricting or possibly even preventing its transformation from mobile suit form to fighter form and vice versa. The concept used for the new armour was taken from the way the Blast and Flag stored their hydrogen fuel; by infusing the hydrogen into the molecular bonds within the E-Carbon armour. In a similar fashion, the Blast Custom's normal E-Carbon armour is infused with GN particles, resulting in an incredibly versatile armour that can vary its strength. When the concentration of the GN particles is altered, the armour takes on a different colour, showing what strength it has. When the concentration of particles is virtually zero, the armour is a plain but dazzling white, indicating the armour is no tougher than standard E-Carbon. This is usually used to allow the GN Thrusters to generate maximum thrust for flight in fighter form, though the pilot must be careful to avoid even a glancing hit. Normally the armour is a dark navy blue, indicating that the armour is at the same strength as that used on the Gundams. This mode is most often used for ranged combat. For close combat, the concentration of particles is pushed its absolute limit, causing the armour to turn a bright gold. As of yet, it is unknown just how strong the armour is in this mode, though simulations have shown it able to withstand Seravee's Double Bazooka Buster Cannon, making the suit virtually impenetrable in this mode. However, the particle supply required means the suit cannot use any ranged weapons, not even the GN Vulcans. It has been theorised that the use of Trans-Am would make the armour almost indestructable, but this has yet to be proved. ;*Drum Cockpit :The drum cockpit is designed to reduce the G forces exerted on the pilot during the unit's flight. It achieves this by having the pilot sit in a lying down fashion. Overall this decreases the burden on the pilot. A sub-cockpit is located in the waist for escape purposes. The Blast Custom's original cockpit design was retained (i.e. the separate flight controls), with the only addition being a docking port for Andre's personal Haro unit (coloured white, as opposed to Lockon Stratos' orange Haro). ;* Picture Gallery YMS-02 Union Blast Flight Mode.jpg|Blast Custom - Fighter Form YMS-02 Union Blast Rear.jpg|Blast Custom - Rear View YMS-02 Union Blast.jpg|Blast Custom - Front View Blastflightmode.jpg|Blast Custom - Fighter Form GN_Flag_Cockpit.jpg|Blast Custom - Drum Cockpit (minus docking port for Haro unit) GN Long Blade Rifle.jpg|GN Long Blade Rifle NGN-LR Linear Rifle.jpg|NGN-LR Linear Rifle GN Beam Saber.png|GN Beam Saber GN Shield Bits.jpg|GN Shield Bits